


canary bill

by Pinnacle of Failure (Cromirn)



Series: disjointed realities [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Chunin Exams, Gen, Genjutsu, Gore, Violence, Vomit, degrading actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromirn/pseuds/Pinnacle%20of%20Failure
Summary: she knows that what they did for her will come back around. she didn't expect it to be this way.





	canary bill

**Author's Note:**

> revision? i dont know that bitch

Sakura kneels by the boys. She is tired, and her nose is suffocated by the sweat and piss, the mold and moss. Her ears ring and her vision is blurred. Her mind is muddled with slick scales and red eyes, and she can still hear his tortured screams and her bones breaking. 

There is grime behind her ears and dirt underneath her nails, but she can’t bring herself to care now. Now, she needs a plan. Now, she needs sleep.

Her head bobs to an unsung lullaby, and her eyes beg to close yet she can’t do that now. She has to be prepared for the snakes again, she has to keep her mind away from itself and in the present, in the right now.

Traps line the small clearing beyond the nook underneath a semi-uprooted tree, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun lay unconscious, and she doesn’t know what else to do. The traps have been set, the boys are on their backs and a wet cloth on their foreheads, she knows she has to change them every hour or so, and make sure nothing not human and not snake interrupts her system.

Sakura can still feel the blade in her forehead, and the needles in her flesh. She still has to take care of her real wounds, but something tells her they might be fake as well. Why should she waste her bandages when there might be no damage at all.

A squirrel runs out or the forage and it doesn’t take much for Sakura to kill the thing. Sadly, it explodes and disrupts one of her traps, yet it doesn’t set it off. Someone’s around and now she doesn’t feel safe enough to go out to readjust her creation, even though she knows she shouldn’t fix it at all.

Her kinds of traps are a bastardization of what she’s seen from Naruto-kun and from the academy, so she hopes that those genin don’t know her roots. She hopes that she doesn’t know them, because she doesn’t want to face herself later with the knowledge that she hurt one of her own.

Something rustles northeast of where she sits, right at the near corner of her back. The hairs of her neck rise threateningly, and she’s almost too slow to draw a kunai. Almost. 

She blocks some sort of weapon similar to a kunai, the thin blade gleaming and reflecting her pale and sickly face. This time she’s too slow to stop the next attack.

His other arm swings from behind him, the nasty hump at his back a curious addition to his attire. She has to take the hit, her two hands occupied with the one kunai.

She flies out of the makeshift nook, and she rolls and her head spins. She sees double and someone stands above her, a nasty grin on their face and the gleam of some metal object embedded in his palms.

“Zaku, don’t waste yourself so close, you know you’ll tear the ground,” a girl says, appearing from the shadows of the forest, “We just need the Uchiha. Don’t waste your energy on something like that.”

The boy on top of Sakura growls, “You never let me have my fun.”

“Fun isn’t the objective,” comes the low hum of the hunchback. “It might come with the job, yet you seem to take it all away.”

She whimpers underneath him, and he looks down at her again. “But this is fun.” He places a foot on her and shakes her, and fat tears roll down her face. She’s so sick and so, so tired, but she can’t sleep now. She has to fight, she has to protect Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun because that’s what they did for her. 

It’s her turn now.

She kicks her leg up and around and uses the heel of her foot to smash into his face. His nose creaks and he lets out a shout. She rocks her body up as the other girl shouts something and digs a series of needles in her back. Sakura doesn’t have the time to remember about them, about the blade in her face but she makes sure that she lives.

She has to live for her squad.

Her blinded attack is short-lived, Zaku’s elbow swipes across her skull and she falls back to the side again, but she swipes a kunai from her pack and flings it at him. His reaction is too slow and he takes damage to his arm.

The hunchback scowls fiercely beneath those bandages and raises his hand. A blast of energy and wind flings both Sakura and Zaku and the other girl back.

Her ears ring and buzz but she’s quick to fight again, taking Zaku almost by surprise as he prepares to yell at their other squadmate. She presses the blade against his throat and presses, and warm blood squelches from the wound but she’s kicked out of the way before she could complete the thought.

The girl is fast and Sakura feels more needles prick her flesh, and she gets this feeling that she’s being put into a false reality. A quick flush of chakra shows her that the girl is not where she was, and Sakura proves to herself again that she can be like Sasuke-kun; fearless and strong. Cunning and cold.

Even if it’s just for a moment.

This time her hit doesn’t miss. Zaku shouts something and slams his fist into her face. She reels back at the force and notices that there’s something embedded in the palm, cursing herself for forgetting about it.

Slapping his hands away haphazardly she reels back, and this time he grabs her by the ends of her hair reeling her in like a fish caught. She gets the idea that he laughs at her, but fear leaves her mind short-fused as he taunts her, shaking her head to and fro and she can feel the bones in her neck crack and pop like how Naruto pops his knuckles.

He says something to her, maybe to the hunchback boy in their team, maybe to himself, maybe even to her, but she can’t hear what he says. He keeps on shaking her and shaking her and all she can feel is the kunai in her forehead, digging deeper, deeper, an d d e e p e r

A gasp, and she’s let loose, her hair flies and so does her fist, pivoting her foot to add momentum and power behind it. Zaku’s nose breaks again, and there’s a spray of blood and snot and he spits at her. She powers another punch with the other hand, pulling her whole body into it and he falls to the ground this time.

She’s forced back to the ground by the hunchback, and her hands pull together in a semi-familiar series of signs, and she now appears behind him. He doesn’t look surprised but she didn’t want that anyway, she drops and rolls and tangles his legs with hers and they both fall to the ground. She barely misses his body landing on hers but a kunai finds its ways into her fingers and she forces it into the ground, narrowly missing him.

Another kunai is taken from her pack, and she rolls to keep close to him, kicking his knees and ankles to keep him down. He spits something out at her, and there’s a force of energy that flings her away from him. This time something pops inside of her skull, and she sees double for two long moments.

It’s enough time for him to rise and dig his foot into her stomach, and she can feel the bile rise to her throat and into her mouth. It takes her too much energy to hold it down, but she couldn’t stop herself from vomiting on his shoes. She can see the smile beneath his wrapped mask, and he smears her acidic spew on her clothes and her neck.

Grabbing at his ankle she yanks it to the side forcing him to drop to his knee, but he is quick enough to drop on top of her and she can feel ribs break and shatter and cave in. Sakura hacks up blood, clearing the rancid taste and replacing it with something that is worse.

There is a kunai in the earth next to her head and she takes it, ignoring the sharp pain in her chest as she does, and she’s quick to snap her arm close to her body and the kunai in the masked face of the hunchbacked boy.

His blood seeps into the bandages. 

She stares at the kunai embedded in his eye, ignoring the blade in her own skull, the needles in her flesh both fake and not, the bruised broken and heavy ribs, and the fact that there’s one more still living.


End file.
